


【詹罗】不辣的更衣室Play【意甲首球庆祝】

by AleshaYiMi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	【詹罗】不辣的更衣室Play【意甲首球庆祝】

cp：Emre Can/Cristiano Ronaldo  
斜线有意义  
更衣室Play

说好了谁助攻拉谁的郎！说到做到！冲鸭能哥！

\---

那是一个如此潮湿而火热的拥抱，在被Emre紧紧地扣住肩膀的瞬间，对方身上草坪、泥土和汗水混杂的气味一下子就把Cris带回到了一个小时前的赛场上——那个梅开二度后被对方锁进胸膛的瞬间。  
这是一个美妙的夜晚，他终于迎来了自己意甲生涯的第一个和第二个进球。这儿和西班牙确实不一样，防守为先的踢法不是他所擅长的，前三场的颗粒无收让他饱受嘲讽，那些所谓的足球评论员和媒体迫不及待地想要告诉全世界，「Cristiano已经老了，而尤文买下他只能是一个错误」。  
这两个球应该能让他们安静两天了，Cris想。另外，那个洞穿尤文球门的倒钩让他第一次得到了尤文球迷的掌声，现在也是时候该回报他们了。  
为你们自己的斑马7号鼓掌吧，尤文蒂诺！

显而易见地，Cris今天心情非常好，光是没有在沐浴后推开满身臭汗的Emre的拥抱这一点就能看出来，这种事在他整个的职业生涯里可都不常见。  
「随他去吧，那可真是个漂亮的斜塞。」想到这儿，Cris揉了揉肩窝处那颗毛茸茸湿漉漉的脑袋，「大不了一会儿再洗一次吧。」

不过事情很快就开始变味儿了，从Emre的嘴唇开始嘬吸着Cris的颈侧开始，这个拥抱已经从「队友之间的庆祝」变成了「情侣之间的前戏」。Cris尝试性地轻轻推了下Emre，后者的嘴唇却像一条正在进食的水蛭，不断地在他的颈部和锁骨游走，不时留下一个个暗红色的印记。  
Cris长叹一口气：“你认真的吗Eme？我可不觉得在更衣室做会是个好选择。”  
“一个漂亮的助攻外加足够有耐心的等待其他队友离开，”Emre顺着斜方肌一路向上，湿润的亲吻最终着陆在了耳朵，“我难道不应该有点什么奖励吗？”  
说完，Emre用舌尖和牙齿轻轻地拉拽着那枚闪耀的钻石耳钉，冰冷的金属味给他一种正在吸食血液的错觉，这让他更加兴奋起来，甚至开始用舌尖在对方的耳道里模拟起性器抽插来。  
这绝对也会让Cris兴奋起来的，Emre肯定，这个比钻石还闪耀坚硬的男人只有一个弱点——耳朵。每次在床上只要他专注地攻击它们，Cris都会颤抖着释放自己。  
就像是属于Cris的阿喀琉斯之踵，只不过是性方面的，而且只有他一个人知道。

果不其然，Cris的呼吸开始急促起来，他的喉结开始上下滑动，像是要顶破颈部泛红的皮肤一般高高地突起——这是他情动的征兆。  
“我的天，Eme，我以后怎么面对更衣室？每一次的主场赛前准备我都只能想起你勃起的阴茎？这听起来太诡异了……”  
“嗯，这听起来让我更硬了。”  
Emre从喉间挤出一丝轻笑，他可不是在说笑话，他将自己的胯部往前送，牢牢地把Cris锁在了他和墙壁间的小小空间里。那根紧贴在大腿根儿的炙热也在提醒着Cris，Eme是认真的。  
「去他妈的吧，」Cris干脆破罐子破摔，一把掰过正亲吻着他耳后的Emre的脸，然后狠狠地吻了上去，「

这是一个充满了火药味的吻，Cris的吻很少会是温柔绵长的，大部分时候他都像是一只野兽，用啃咬和撕扯来宣泄自己的感情。如果另一方比较轻柔，那这最多会是一个主动霸道的吻，不过很可惜，Emre不是这样的人。  
所以比起吻，他们俩更像两头撕咬在一起的猛兽，谁先咬住对方的脖子，谁就能获得这次交配的主动权。  
Cris用牙齿来回啮咬磨擦着Emre的嘴角，那一处深色的皮肤被他折腾的泛红，像是成熟过度的深色葡萄，透露出腐烂而淫靡的气息。而Emre也不甘示弱，他的舌头像是藤蔓一般紧紧地攀附在Cris的上颚，顺着那些突起滑向牙龈来回舔弄，轻柔而不可阻挡。  
Emre舔吻遍了Cris嘴里的每一个角落，直到怀里的人放弃争斗不再挣扎，他才结束了这个持续得有些漫长的吻。  
“这些吻技你都是从哪儿学到的？”他从未在接吻上赢过眼前这个24岁的小伙子，Cris表示这简直难以想象，“也许我也该去那儿补补课了。”  
“也许是在利物浦对着你的海报自我领悟的？或者是更早还在勒沃库森的时候？我不记得了。”Emre笑了笑，“为此我可咬断了不少的樱桃梗。”

一个火辣而性感的吻足以挑逗起两人内心的渴望，Cris在意每一次比赛，尤其是在他还未融入球队的时候，为此Emre已经有一个月没有被允许和Cris睡在同一张床上了！  
整整！一个月！刚开荤的24岁表示他快饿死了好吗？！  
Emre迫不及待地把自己扒了个精光，线条分明的肌肉被汗水浸润，在更衣室的白色灯光下闪闪发亮。Cris凑近舔了舔面前人的锁骨，是咸的，还带着点草皮和泥土的味道。  
无意识的引诱总是最让人难以抵抗的，Emre只觉得一瞬间四肢百骸的血液都翻涌着奔向海绵体。Cris在床上总是这样，永远露出一副圣人的表情，却做着恶魔才会做的事——引诱他坠进情欲的地狱。  
而Emre心甘情愿投入地狱的怀抱。

Emre把怀中的人牢牢地禁锢在了他的7号更衣柜里，他从未如此欣赏尤文对更衣室的设计，这是一道多么美丽的风景：两面透明的玻璃和半开放的空间，背后的墙壁上还挂着印有Cris名字的7号球衣，而浑身赤裸、只有脚踝处还挂着黑白色球裤的世界最佳正喘息着坐在里面，眼角和鼻梁处都带着情欲的粉红色，脖子上还有他先前留下的深红色印记。  
这是属于尤文图斯的Cristiano Ronaldo。  
这是属于Emre Can的Cristiano Ronaldo。  
更衣室Play野性而刺激，但和在家里做比总还是有一点不好——至少你不可能随手从床头柜里翻出花样繁多的成人用品，花纹形状口味，应有尽有，任你选择。  
就在Cris已经做好条件艰苦的心理准备后，Emre竟然从装球鞋的袋子里掏出了安全套和润滑剂——  
“你居然带着这些东西来踢比赛？说真的Eme，你在场上就已经开始觊觎我的屁股了？”  
“我护腿板里还有一份备份呢，想不想看看？”Emre干净利落地带好了套，桃子味的润滑剂已经在他手心温度的作用下融化成了一滩黏糊糊的液体，他驾轻就熟地探向了那个秘密的甬道，“总会有用到的时候，不是吗？”  
Cris还想说什么，但那些话都被呻吟压在了喉咙的最底下。Emre太了解关于他身体的一切了，每一道褶皱、每一个突起，包括那个让人快乐的小按钮，他总是能够用最精准的力道爱抚过它们。这让Cris的大脑根本无从思考，更别提说话，他只能顺从本能的吻上眼前这个年轻人的嘴唇，用轻喘和低吼作为给予对方的称赞。  
Emre的手指很快从一根增加到了四根，而他的另一只手也没闲着，饱满的胸肌上的一对小小突起也被他照顾得很好。Cris整个身体肉眼可见的泛起了红色，他带着薄茧的手掌握着Emre的性器，隔着橡胶的薄膜有一下没一下的划过柱身、蹭过冠状沟。若有似无的碰触让年轻人的下半身热得像是快要爆炸，刚一感觉对方的身体已经润滑开拓得足够，就迫不及待地把自己埋进了那个湿润狭窄的天堂。

“这感觉真让人想念。”Emre长长地舒了一口气，作为一个荷尔蒙分泌量远超常人的年轻运动员，禁欲这两个字所带来的杀伤力可要远大于禁赛。  
“我知道这种事对你来说有点难以忍受，”Cris安抚地吻了吻恋人的额头，为了最近的比赛，他的确有点忽视了对方的感受，“我毕竟不再是二十四岁了，为了得到一些东西，就必须要舍弃掉另一些。”  
他知道这对Emre来说不公平，但他没有别的选择。沉溺于床笫之间然后球场失意？如果他这么做了，他就不再是那个全世界最自律的「Ronaldo」，自然也不会是Emre所爱的那个「Ronaldo」。  
“我知道……”Emre用手指尖描摹着恋人的肌肉轮廓，这么令人艳羡的身材有多来之不易他再清楚不过了，他不可能为了一时的欢愉让对方改变自己。所以他能做的就是努力上场，努力踢球，努力和Cris赢下一场又一场的比赛，努力站到与他相匹配的位置。  
如果他能稍微分担一点对方的压力，可能就能让年长的恋人轻松一点，不再紧张于每场的进球数，而是更放松的去享受比赛。  
就像以前他还在皇马的时候那样。

兴许是两人难得温情的对话，这场性爱也充满了流水般的温柔和缱绻。Cris是情场老手，他虽然不常做下面那个，不过这点微薄的经验也足够让年轻人爽到发梢都在颤抖了。Emre也一反常态地减慢了抽送的速度，更多地精力被他放在了亲吻和爱抚上。  
快感像温柔地海浪一般袭来，温暖潮湿的液体流动在两人之间，当浪潮终于决堤时，Cris几乎把自己印刻在了Emre的怀抱里。  
他们同时释放了出来，那些焦虑、不安、歉意、渴求……所有的负面情绪统统顺着输精管被排出，残留在两人之间的只有最纯粹温暖的爱意。

“那个斜塞——真是个漂亮的助攻。”就算是在浴缸里，Cris也总是在提起足球。九十分钟的高强度运动外加更衣室的又一次激战，他的体力几乎被掏空了，此刻只能躺在Emre的怀里，任由年轻人把他精心打理的发型搓揉得难以直视，“我觉得这是我尤文生涯里得到的最棒的一次助攻。”Cris露出一个狡黠的笑容，转过身亲了亲Emre还挂着浴液泡泡的下巴。  
Emre也没忍住笑了出来：“这可是你长达两个月四场比赛的尤文生涯里得到的唯一一次助攻。”  
“我收到的第一个意甲助攻，来自于我所爱的人，这当然就是最好的。”

 

-end-


End file.
